Chip Morax
Ann Galliard Rick Galliard |element=Earth |partner_skill="Hard Headed" Charge forwards to hit objects. |likes=Being a pest |dislikes=Human Customs |hobby=Book Collecting }} Chip Morax is an Earth-element Minotaur Mogwai from the Den and is Blitz's older sister. Pacted to Ann Galliard, she has a passion for documenting all the Mogwai in Outset. Appearance Chip falls under the pygmy category of Mogwai, giving her a short stature which is atypical especially of Minotaurs. She has long black hair, most of which is wrapped in long white bands with only a small end bundle sticking out. Her bangs are long, covering her eyes. She wears a white hairband with yellow tags sticking to the sides. Her white fur-trimmed black dress matches her capelet. Her sleeves, however, are white. She wears a pair of brown boots with yellow straps. In her Mogwai form, Chip retains her bangs, but this time, her black fur covers her entire body except for her muzzle. She loses her long hair wraps, having a tail with a similar appearance instead. She has two, nubby, yellow horns jutting out from the top of her head, right below her long, expressive white ears. Her hooves are the same color as her horns. She wears just her capelet in this form. Personality Chip is gruff and little things can provoke her ire with ease. She's territorial and prefers acquiring things by force, be it objects or information, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants. Chip only softens up when being reprimanded by her Conjurer Ann about being nicer to others. From time to time, Chip does show a slight sense of humor, especially when trying to provoke Luca. She gets uncomfortable when people say provocative statements, whether it be to each other or to herself, and will often scold whoever said such things. Chip does not seem to understand how acronyms work, often saying things wrong such as "A.S.A.P. as possible." Underneath her angry veneer, Chip is very family-oriented. She's quick to defend Rick from her Conjurer's teasing and dislikes the idea of her younger brother having to fight, prompting him to stay in Aeros to protect humans, especially their Conjurers, instead. She has a strange longing for the Den, despite stating that she prefers Outset, mainly because she misses her job of being a gatekeeper and the respect that came with it. Because of this, she's very disdainful towards the current "ruler" of the Den. Summary Chip was born in Mt. Phrost, though she eventually became a proud Den gatekeeper. After the events regarding Caesar Kimaris, Chip and other Minotaurs were kicked out of the Den as it was stated that they didn't do a good enough job of keeping outsiders at bay. At some point, Chip and Blitz meet both Ann and Rick and pact with them respectively. Chip has stated that she's chosen the two specifically due to the convenience of them being siblings, so she can protect Blitz at close vicinity. Eve first meets Chip at Froxeter Forest, attempting to shoo away a disgruntled Pike. After the ensuing battle, Chip allows Rex and Troz to be added to her Mogwai directory. After being attacked by a rogue Wisp, Chip sets off with Eve and her party to track down Luca Stolas, who Chip believes is the root of all Wisp-related problems. Relationships Ann Galliard - Chip's Conjurer. They often bicker with one another, but Ann often worries over Chip and it's revealed that Chip fears that Ann thinks of her as worthless and is scared she might get replaced. Ann refutes this, but Chip's stubborn nature forces her to disregard the sentiment and prove her own worth herself. Blitz Morax - Chip's younger brother. The two are often at odds with each other due to their contrasting personalities. Chip is aware of Blitz's reluctance to fight and thus mainly instructs him to stay home to protect their Conjurers. Chip refers to Blitz as "babiest brother." Rick Galliard - Chip's Conjurer's brother and housemate. Rick often remarks that Chip gets angry easily, though doesn't seem to react too negatively at the notion. During one conversation, after obtaining Luca, Chip ends up scolding Ann for teasing her brother. Battle Chip's role in battle is as a physical damage dealer, as well as being able to exploit many different weaknesses with her skills. Her weapon of choice is dual tomahawks and her skills are called "Chapters". Trivia * Chip is responsible for breaking two of the machines at the Card Shop. While she states that she is banned, Huo is indifferent to her presence when entering the Card Shop with Chip in your party. * She uses pictures of family members as bookmarks. * Chip apparently occasionally sleeps in the freezers at the Smallmart Ann works at. * Chip's Mogwai form is based on a miniature Scottish highland cow. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Earth Category:Stubs